


You don't need us, but we'll be here for you

by siivn



Series: Asano Gakushuu is a sweetheart and deserves so much (definitely not a shitty parent) [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Asano Gakushuu-centric, Don't Read This, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Main Campus is actually nice, Possible Canon Spoiler, Texting, This Is STUPID, to their own people lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siivn/pseuds/siivn
Summary: Come al solito, gli incontri con il preside non portano buone notizie per Gakushuu.
Relationships: Araki Teppei & Asano Gakushuu & Koyama Natsuhiko & Sakakibara Ren & Seo Tomoya, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Series: Asano Gakushuu is a sweetheart and deserves so much (definitely not a shitty parent) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You don't need us, but we'll be here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Voi che letterete questa fic, sappiate che ho intenzione di fare una serie intera solo per Gakushuu perché sinceramente quella pover anima si merita tutto l'amore che suo padre non gli ha dato e che io gli darò.  
> :)

"Dato che avevi accettato con così tanta confidenza la sciocca sfida contro la 3-E mi aspettavo almeno che ne uscissi vincitore," aveva detto Gakuhou senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo.

Gakushuu era stato chiamato nell'ufficio del preside subito dopo che erano usciti i risultati degli esami, quindi non aveva avuto il tempo di vederli. Ma a quel punto non ne aveva alcun bisogno. Solitamente, se veniva convocato, non c'erano buone notizie per lui. E ciò che gli aveva appena detto il preside aveva semplicemente confermato ciò che lui aveva sospettato sin da quando la segretaria dell'uomo era apparsa alla porta della sua classe.

"Ovviamente non pretendevo un punteggio perfetto, i tuoi ultimi risultati sono stati abbastanza una delusione da non farmi sperare in troppo. Tuttavia avresti dovuto essere almeno capace di dominare i primi posti sulle classifiche generali. Senza contare che l'unica persona che avresti potuto considerare una minaccia non si era neanche impegnato in questi esami."

Le parole venivano pronunciate con calma, come se Gakuhou le stesse assaporando una ad una. E probabilmente era così. Ogni fallimento che Gakushuu collezionava era motivo di divertimento dell'uomo -anche se quei fallimenti molti altri li avrebbero considerati successi ed essendo un educatore avrebbe dovuto provare un sentimento molto diverso-.

In realtà non era andato male, era certo di aver superato il suo record personale durante questi esami. Ma probabilmente anche nel caso avesse fatto un punteggio perfetto, il preside avrebbe comunque trovato qualcosa per cui criticarlo. Non si smetteva mai di migliorarsi dopotutto, o qualcosa del genere. 

"Il problema, Asano, è che non eri concentrato, non è così? Altrimenti come potresti spiegare la tua scarsa prestazione? Non eri nelle tue condizioni perfette ed è comprensibile. So che sei sempre stato una persona curiosa e quando qualcosa attira la tua attenzione..." 

L'uomo si fermò, fingendo di pensare alle parole giuste: "Tendi a concentrarti solo su quella, a fissarti, fino a dimenticarti di tutto il resto."

Gakushuu sentì un brivido attraversare la sua schiena e tutto il suo corpo raggelare. Guardandolo in faccia, non si poteva vedere nulla di diverso, la sua espressione scolpita nella roccia, ma era certo che il preside aveva colto il piccolo movimento del dito lungo i suoi fianchi. Non gli piacevano le parole dell'uomo, erano il preludio di chissà quale insana punizione.

"Sono venuto a sapere di quale premio la vostra classe aveva pensato di riscuotere dalla E nel caso aveste vinto la scommessa - che _non_ avete vinto - e mi devo davvero complimentare con te, Asano. Un contratto davvero impeccabile," gli aveva rivolto un sorriso divertito, a cui Gakushuu aveva risposto sollevando appena un sopracciglio.

"Ma non ho potuto fare a meno di notare una certa clausola, nascosta talmente bene che mi è subito saltata all'occhio."

Se non per un impercettibile tic all'occhio, Gakushuu era rimasto totalmente impassibile alle parole dell'uomo. Non sapeva dove stava andando a parare l'uomo e non gli piaceva. Ma non poteva di certo aprire la bocca e interromperlo. Quindi era rimasto in silenzio e aveva aspettato il verdetto del demonio, demonio che lo stava guardando con un sorrisetto enigmatico.

"Sei stato distratto dai tuoi studi perché volevi talmente tanto sapere come ci si sentiva ad essere parte della classe E che non riuscivi a pensare ad altro e volevi ottenere le tue risposte attraverso a clausola di assoluta onestà che hai inserito nel tuo contratto."

Gakushuu non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando l'uomo. Lui _sapeva_ come era essere parte della E, tutta la Kunugigaoka _sapeva_ come era essere parte della E, alcuni studenti avevano persino incubi la notte, temendo di poter finire su nella montagna con un semplice passo falso.

Quindi no, Gakushuu non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando, perché lo sapeva come ci si sentiva ad essere nella E, anche se da un punto di vista esterno, e il motivo per cui aveva messo la clausola era tutt'altro. Ma non vedeva il punto di dirlo ad alta voce quando Gakuhou sicuramente lo sapeva già. "Ma sappiamo entrambi che il modo migliore per imparare qualcosa è attraverso l'esperienza, non è così?" 

Come il preside aveva smesso di parlare per far assimilare le sue parole, Gakushuu aveva smesso di respirare. Piano piano i rumori di sottofondo erano diventati sempre più ovattati e l'unico rumore che poteva sentire distintamente erano i pezzi incastrarsi a formare un'immagine molto chiara del suo imminente futuro.

Nonostante non sopportasse l'uomo e l'uomo non sopportasse lui, Gakushuu aveva sempre pensato, sperato, che non lo avrebbe mai mandato nella E, non riconoscendo quel sottile legame che li legava.

Si era sbagliato.

Di nuovo.

"Ho deciso di concederti questa esperienza di crescita e di trasferirti dalla sezione A alla sezione E dall'inizio del prossimo semestre, dato che lo desideri così tanto. E il tempo che ti rimane al campus principale lo utilizzerai per passare tutti i tuoi doveri a chi riterrai adatto."

Quelle parole erano suonate nella testa di Gakushuu come una condanna a morte. Da quel momento in poi non aveva nulla da perdere. Per un attimo aveva pensato di urlare contro al preside, dirgli quanto fosse insensata e ingiusta la sua decisione, mandarlo a quel paese. Ma alla fine era rimasto fermo impassibile sul suo posto. Come al solito.

"Dirò alla segreteria di preparare tutta la documentazione per il tuo trasferimento, ti verrà mandata una comunicazione entro la settimana. Puoi andare adesso." 

Salutando con un lieve cenno della testa, Gakushuu si era girato e aveva lasciato l'ufficio, stando attento a chiudere la porta con delicatezza. Aveva appena girato l'angolo, quando era scattato in una corsa.

Era proibito correre per i corridoi, ma a quel punto non gliene poteva importare di meno.

* * *

Non si presentò mai all'incontro del consiglio che era stato indetto quel pomeriggio per discutere dei risultati del semestre. Invece venne trovato qualche ora più tardi seduto sulla giacca stesa per terra della sua uniforme, la schiena contro un albero di un parco lontano dalla Kunugigaoka. Il resto dei Cinque Virtuosi si erano preoccupati della sua assenza al consiglio, sapendo che era stato convocato dal preside, e, dopo che la riunione si era conclusa, si erano messi a cercarlo.

E se aveva pianto per ore stretto tra le braccia dei suoi amici, nessuno era tenuto a saperlo. Tanto meno il preside che aveva chiesto dove fosse stato dopo che Gakushuu era rientrato ben oltre l'orario del coprifuoco. Poco importa se era stato mandato a letto senza mangiare, Ren si era assicurato di strafogarlo di schifezze prima di permettergli di tornare a casa.

* * *

** [Esistiamo solo per elevare l'intelligenza di Asano Jr.]**

**Sakakibara**

nonostante gli sviluppi della giornata, è stato interessante scoprire che Asano jr è capace di provare emozioni umane

**Asano**

seriamente, Ren?

**Araki**

in sua difesa, sei stato cresciuto dal preside

quindi non sarebbe stato sorprendente il contrario

**Koyama**

esattamente

**Asano**

io provo emozioni.

come per esempio la perenne inquietudine che sento arrampicarsi sulla mia schiena ogni volta che ho un confronto con il preside nel suo ufficio

**Seo**

non penso sia inquietudine

**Koyama**

Credo siano i suoi millepiedi-

**Asano**

probabile, ma poco importante

**Sakakibara**

ehi, Asano

**Asano**

sì?

**Sakakibara**

non cambierà assolutamente niente

**Araki**

per noi sarai sempre lo stesso Asano che è dieci volte più intelligente di tutti noi quattro messi insieme

**Koyama**

e se qualcuno, che sia dell'edificio principale o della E, ha il coraggio di infastidirti, sappi che ci siamo noi

**Seo**

non che ce ne sia il bisogno, tu sei assolutamente capace di sistemarli per le feste da solo

**Asano**

ci potete scommettere che ne sono capace

...

grazie, ragazzi, davvero

**Sakakiraba**

aww ci commuovi così

**Asano**

comunque,

buona fortuna con i compiti da presidente del consiglio, Ren

**Sakakibara**

Quasi mi dimenticavo!

Ti volevo proprio parlare della tua decisione di scaricare il ruolo su di me

ti odio, vaffanculo Asano.

credovo che fossimo amici

come hai potuto

**Asano**

Ma come

ti ho dato il potere

**Seo**

pff infatti Ren

ti ha dato il potere

**Koyama**

non sei felice di avere il potere tra le tue mani?

**Araki**

tutto quel potere

tutto per te

dovresti esserne felice

**Sakakibara**

ahhh non vi sopporto.

non importa, Asano, sei il demonio in persona.

**Asano**

ah, no grazie

non vorrei rubare il titolo al preside

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta la os.  
> Io mi sono divertita molto a scriverlo e visto che mi piace come è uscita fuori ho deciso di postarla qua.  
> Volevo scriverci una fic completa, ma non so se e quando lo farò, quindi per ora è una os. Nel caso posterò la storia sempre nella stessa serie.  
> \- Ven ;)


End file.
